fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Legio Thanatos
Legio Thanatos (Death Gods) is one of the loyalist titan legions of the Collegia Titanica. The Legion hails from one of the Mechanicus Forgeworlds, Tritus lll. They have fought many foes of the Imperium, notably the Orks, Tyranids, and Tau. They were previously under investigation for heresy because of a incident with the Eldar, rumours are that the Legion fought alongside their Titans to turn back a Hive Fleet. But since then the Legio has proven their loyalty and prowess time and time again. Legion History Founding The Legio was founded some time during the 37th Millenium making it a somewhat young legion. In this millenium, the Imperium had suffered grevious losses. The Imperium still felt the scars of the Age of Apostacy, the disasterous Cursed Founding, and the rampage of the Orks. It was a troubled period in Imperial history and the Imperium intended to repair its power and reach. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Garcia (457.M37) '''In 457.M37 the Legio fought the Orks on the forgeworld of Garcia. Waaagh! Headbasha slammed into the Hiveworld seeking to capture its vital Titan construction facilities. Legio Thanatos responded immediately this threat. They bolstered the forgeworlds defenses with their presence and positioned themselves around the Titan construction facilities. For two weeks Legio Thanatos held off wave after wave of Scrap Titans. Warhounds hid around the ruins of the manufactorums, ambushes Ork titans from behinds and incinerating swarms of Orks with their Inferno Cannons. Meanwhile the Warlords and Emperor classes picked off the largest of their Engines. Within weeks the Waaagh! was broken and in full retreat. *'Battle of Ronana (557.M37)' *'Battle of Tritus lll (668.M37)' *'Battle of Deca (980.M41) In 980.M41 the Legio is mobilized to defend the Hive World of Deca from Hive Fleet Leviathan. But as they arrived that they were one of few Imperial Forces that had so far made it in time. Hive Fleet Leviathan was on their doorstep and the Imperial Guard would not be able to hold them off for long. Worse still, the were a lonely legio is this battle and they tides of xenos might soon pull them down. For weeks the Legio blasted the endless tides of aliens. But now matter how many they blast, incinerated or stepped on, it never seemed to even dented their numbers. They quickly turned their attention to their horid Bio-Titans. From far away the picked off these beasts, giving the Imperial Guard a chance to fight back. But as the swarms were swift and massive. The Legio was being out manuevered and forced against a canyon wall. The Legio fought back to back pilling tyranid corpses high. But they were going to be overrun. However an intervention by Eldar Titans saved them. Suspicous of the xenos, their --- *'Fall of Seradon (995.M40) '''In 995.M41, the Legio was mobilized to defend a Agri-World that was revealed to be a Necron Tomb-World. They deployed themselves in full Legio strength, every engine they had was present. Along with two other Legios they were called upon by the Techno Legion to aid the already embattled Blaze Ravens in the war. For months they battled the Necrons across Seradon. They sheer firepower was enough to halt the Necrons advance for now. But the Imperial Guard was suffering and Necron reinforcments continued to pour from seemingly nowhere in frightening numbers. In the fiercest battle yet, the sheer mangitude of the Necron phalanxes felled a titan, ''Gravis Fodien fell. And most of the other titans were damaged as well, no level of adamantine was a match for Gauss weapons. Eventually the Imperials were forced to retreat alon with the legio *'''Battle of Savora (995.M41) '''In 995.M41 the Legio devastated a Tau invasion of Savora. But in the battle two Reavers were damaged by Tiger Sharks. Notable Titans '''Mortem Domini- Warmonger class Emperor Titan. This titan has lead the Legio for many centuries. Fittingly as the largest titan in the Legio, it has earned the great kill-ratio of engine kills. Fatum Vitiosus- Warlord class Titan. Gloria Mortis- Warlord class Titan. Sors Immanis- Rever class Titan. Gravis Fodiens- Reaver class Titan Celerum Finem- Warhound class Titan Estuans Mors- Warhound class Titan Notable Personel Equipment Warhound Titans Reaver Titans Warlord Titans Warmonger Titan Legion Appearence Legion Badge Legion Colours The colours of Legio Thanatos are midnight blue with bronze details. Trivia *This is the first Fanon Titan Legion on the wiki. *This my first titan legion article. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Copyright Category:Imperium Category:Collegia Titanicus Category:Titan Legion